It is well known that communication problems can occur when an individual is in the process of utilizing an electronic device, whether that device is a cell phone or a portable media player, certain problems in communication can arise. One such problem is that when a persons name is called while that person is using an electronic device, many times they do not hear their name being called. The same scenario is true of a person who may not have the ability to hear an emergency siren because they are listening to an electronic device, either using headphones or simply held to the ear.
Currently, electronic devices can be turned down manually if the user or someone nearby the user accesses the controls to the device or removes the headphones or device from the user's ear. Some devices may also respond to voice activated controls of the settings from the user to make adjustments to the specific controls of the device.
Conventional models have devices with noise limiters or maximum volume controls installed inside the devices. Devices may also have voice activated controls over settings such as volume or content selection. Manual operation of settings is still the most common way that volume control is adjusted.
Unfortunately, these controls do not address the problem that is encountered when someone using an electronic device has the volume raised to a level that they cannot hear their name being called, important announcements or emergency vehicles or warning bells.
Accordingly, the present invention creates a series of improvements in electronic devices that enable a person to have a greater possibility to hear their name being called, important signals or emergency vehicles while using their electronic devices.